Comforting
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Cuddles had broken up with Pepper and she becomes heart broken. Sunil tries his best to help her out, but nothing works, till suddenly, he gets an idea. A dirty, lust hungry idea.


Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Sunil cried on the counter top in the bar. Why? Why did she pick him over him?! Didn't she know that he had had a huge crush on her since high school?! Didn't she know that he wanted to kiss her and caress her and comfort her and always be there for her?! Wasn't that what she'd like? She barley even knew that stupid europen guy and she had already had a crush on him! What the hell was she thinking?!

Sunil gently picked up his drink and took another gulp. Pepper Clark. A name he wanted to forget for the rest of his life. He had a crush on her... but his love didn't pay off. Turns out, she was in love with Captian Cuddles, a handsome europen man who had travled across the world. Sunil was a nobody compared to him. And he'd always stay that way. The poor indian man sighed and took another gulp. "Hey." A familiar voice said. Sunil looked and to his suprise, Pepper Clark herself came by and sat by him.

She was wearing a blue dress with no straps. The dress showed her a bit of her breasts, which made Sunil's heart race. She had her hair down and had a blue rose in it. She looked sad. "Listen," She said. "I Found out that you were upset that I was dating Cuddles and... it turns out... he wasn't so amazing." Sunil blinked. "Oh." He said quietly, first speaking to her since she fell for Cuddles.

Pepper blinked to hold back tears, but they came pouring down. Sunil stared at her with sadness. He held her close to him and she cried in his chest. Sunil gently rubbed her head as Pepper held onto him. Sunil held her hand and led her out of the bar.

Pepper was still crying on the drive to Sunil's house. Sunil sighed sadly. He hated to see her like this. She was so beautiful, she didn't deserve to be dumped by Cuddles. "Pepper." Sunil said. She gingerly wiped her tears away and looked at him. "What?" She asked. Sunil smiled. "I Still got that cd that we both bought." Pepper blinked. Sunil opened up the case and placed the cd in. The radio began to play I'll make love to you by boys 2 men.

(Song starts)

*romantic music*

close your eyes

Make a wish

For tonight is just the night

We're gonna celebrate

All through the night

For the while

Like a fire

Girl your wish Is my comand

Girl are ready

I'm gonna be the right man

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go, till you tell me to

(Song continues)

Sunil smiled as he listened to the song. He looked over at Pepper and his smile quickly disappered. The comedian was still sitting there, staring out the window, tears still going down her face. Sunil blinked. If this song didn't make her feel better then what did? He thought for a momment. Suddenly, he had an idea in his head. He smiled at Pepper and continued to drive.

He parked at his house and got out of the car. Pepper sighed a bit and got out also, but to her surprise, Sunil grabbed her and carried her over his shoulders. "Wha?! Sunil!" Pepper yelled. "Put me down!" Sunil ignored her and went inside his house. He began to walk towards his bedroom. Pepper banged her fists on him. "Sunil Nevla!" She shouted. "Put me down this instant!" "Ok." Sunil said and placed her down on his bed.

Pepper began to try and get up, but Sunil got ontop of her and began to kiss her lips. Pepper struggles. "Sunil... *kiss* S-stop! Get off of me! *kiss* Stop it!" Sunil gently placed his hand up her dress and placed it down her underwear. He put two of his fingers in her vagina. Pepper gasped. "Sunil!" She said stubbornly. "Stop it! Get... get off of... off of m... me... Sunil... uh... ooooohhhhh." Her shouts began to become moans of pleasure.

Sunil smiled. "I Knew I'd win you over." He said gently. Pepper stared at him and blushed. "What is this all about?" She asked, being so innocent. Sunil smiled. "Well... let's just say that I want to have a little fun with you." Pepper blushed even more. Sunil began to take off her dress. He threw it off the bed. Pepper smiled and showed him her nice, sexy breasts. Sunil blushed. He grabbed her and began to kiss her stomach and chest. Pepper giggled. She rubbed Sunil's light blue hair as his lips pressed against her skin. Sunil continued to move his fingers around inside her, making her moan gently.

Pepper grinned as her friend took off her underwear. She was now completly naked. Sunil took his shirt off and took his boots pants socks and underwear off and threw them to the ground. He smirked at Pepper. He grabbed her legs and pulled her close to him. His face got close to her vagina and he began to lick it and suck on it. Pepper groaned with pure bliss. She was really enjoying this. For once since her break up, she was enjoying something.

Sunil stuck his tongue inside her. Pepper screamed with pleasure. She felt the warm thing moving around inside her, making her allow her magician friend to do this to her. Sunil stopped and rubbed his member on her stomach. She blushed. Pepper began to rub it. Sunil moaned with so much lust. His penis was harding as his lover touched it. Pepper suddenly began to suck on it. Pepper shouted with bliss. He gently pushed her head closer. His penis was now deeper in her mouth. She Iicked and sucked on it. Cum began to leak from it. Pepper tasted it. It was the most delicious thing that she ever tasted!

She got up and kissed Sunil's lips. Sunil smiled and they both began to tongue. They even did when their tongue's weren't even in their mouths! Sunil grabbed Pepper's ass and squeezed it. Pepper moaned. She put arms around his neck and began to rub her body on his. Sunil smiled and kissed her lips and neck. Pepper felt her whole face blush. Sunil smiled. "Ya know," He said. "You havn't stopped blushing since we started this." Pepper giggled. "I Guess I've never done this before." She said shyly. Sunil smirked. "Well then I'm gonna be the one taking your virginity!" And getting the go ahead, he began to suck on her neck, giving her a huge hicky. Pepper moaned.

Sunil gently touched her breasts as he felt his way to her legs. He lifted one up and began to kiss her vagina. Pepper couldn't help but blush all over. Her clint felt so wet. It wanted Sunil's attention. All his attention! Sunil licked it and kissed it. He rubbed it a bit, making Pepper sexualy aroused. Sunil gently put his penis inside her pussy. Pepper groaned with bliss and lust. Sunil lifted on ofher legs up Iin the air and began to hump her.

Pepper slightly bounced with ever thrust he did. Sunil held onto her waist. Pepper felt her inner sexuality wanting more of this. She allowed it to take over her. He kept on spooning her, slightly cumming inside her. "Oh Sunny." Pepper moaned as he went a little faster. "S-S-Sunil..." "Pepper." Sunil moaned with his deep, sexy, indian accent. Pepper and Sunil groaned with pleasure as Sunil had finally climaxed inside her.

Sunil and Pepper collapsed to the bed, panting with exhaustion. Pepper smiled and blushed. "That... was the most thing... I ever been through. Thank you Sunil." Sunil smiled and held her hand. "Well... I've always wanted to do this to you." He said shyly. "I Just really wanted to make you feel better. Cuddles shouldn't have broke up with you." Pepper smiled and held onto her sexy magician. "I'm glad he did." She said. "Cause now I got you. I love you Sunny." Sunil blushed and kissed her cheek. "I Love you too." He said gently.

The two covered up in bed and fell asleep, right in each other's arms.

* * *

I Hate you cuddles! grr!


End file.
